Fashion Magazines
by Mad Mab
Summary: A oneshot about cheesy pick-up lines, fashion magazines, and Jinx on the straight and narrow. Pairing: Kid Flash/Jinx.


**Author: **Mad Mab

**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Jinx

**Fandom: **Teen Titans

**Word Count: **1343

**Author's Note: **This has no real plot. It just goes.

Jinx walked down the streets of Jump City. She had really heard the 'whoosh' and felt the displaced air before she saw him, but she was sure a lot of the people he'd chucked in jail could say that. There he was, Kid Flash in the spandex, again (ugh). For a few seconds, she stopped and stared at him, poised against the side of a building and giving her, what she was sure he thought was, his most debonair smirk, but she just kept walking.

His smirk fell before he pushed himself off the building. He caught up to her and walked beside her.

She didn't say anything to him. She didn't **want to** say anything to him. Besides, what could she say? She had no idea. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since she left the Hive. And she didn't want to spend time thinking about something to say to break the, to her at least (because she really couldn't tell with him), awkward silence. If he came to talk to her, he could start the conversation.

Jinx **really **didn't want to be with him either. She looked at him and their eyes locked. How long had he been staring at her? And why was he smirking at her again? What a creeper! She sighed.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked, his smirk fell again. He looked completely innocent asking the question. Well, almost. There was a certain mirth in his eyes that made her think differently .

"No." she practically spat at him. Was he really so desperate to talk to her?

"Well then, please start." That was a big 'yes'.

"No." She started walking faster, but he easily kept pace. He looked at something in his hand, conviently out of her view, before turning back to her.

"Giant polar bear." He said.

"What?" she looked at him like he had the three heads, besides his own, named Moe, Curly, and Larry. Was he just screwing around with her now because she wasn't going to talk to him?

He shrugged. "It broke the ice." He beamed at her.

She paused in her gait to glare at him. "You're an idiot." His smile only got brighter.

She turned away from him and walked into the small bookstore. He followed her, looking twice as jovial as he had a second ago. If his smile got any brighter, she'd need sunglasses.

She could feel his warm gaze on her. It was pissing her off. "Go away. I told you I don't want to talk to you! Who do you think you are acting so cozy with me?" she said through gritted teeth.

And then he gave her the stupidest answer he could give. "Bond. James Bond." Oh, god! The lameness of it!

"It was a rhetorical question, you dunce." She walked over to the magazine racks. She crouched down to look at the fashion titles. (She liked this store because of the wide variety of fashion magazines.) "Why do you want to talk to me anyway?" she said without looking up at him.

He looked at a little thing in his hand. She could see that it was a black, little notepad. She knew he was too slow to be so clever, even if his quips were beyond embarrassing.

"I believe that it was Socrates who said, 'Know thyself.'" He said, or quoted as Jinx noticed. "Well, I already know myself, how about I get to know you?" He crouched down beside her.

She placed the latest issue of _Fashion_ between them. "Well, how about you tell me what you have to say?" she inquired. She really hoped he got the double meaning. He did.

She looked at him. And he started to fidget before he turned his head to look into his little, handy-dandy notepad. Then, he turned to look at her again. Then, back to the notepad. Then, her. Then, the notepad. He started to flip through the pages of it, all the while looking between her and the little notepad. Every time he turned back to her, he succeeded in looking twice as nervous and embarrassed as the time before.

She went back to looking at the magazine selection. He was boring her. She plucked out the new issue of _Vogue_ and left it on top of the issue of _Fashion_.

"Uh, um, I-" he started. "I,-um-the weather is very nice today!" he said the last part very quickly.

Wow. She knew she was good-looking, but this was the first time in her life she had made a guy tongue-tied and nervous. Hell! She really hadn't done anything, too. Maybe she was better looking than she thought! No. She wasn't that good-looking. Kid Flash must just be an idiot.

She picked out an issue of _Glamour_ and an issue of _Elle_. She added them to the pile. She would give him a couple more seconds to stew in his awkwardness.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was redder than his hair. If he kept blushing so hard, his face might get a blush burn. She wanted to laugh, but she thought she really couldn't tell how he would react in his current state. Hey, she might not be a goody-two shoes like him, but she wasn't cruel. Besides, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Yeah, it is." She said. She smiled a little and he seemed to cool down a bit. Jinx could tell because his blush no longer reached his ears and the back of his neck. She threw a _Vanity Fair_ issue on top of her.

She heard him flipping through his little notepad (or was it a magazine?) again. Didn't he learn from his embarrassment-induced trauma that happened, what? Not a half-minute ago? Kid Flash did move faster than most people alive. Apparently, he got over embarrassment faster, too?

He took a deep breath. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked. So, it was the notepad. If he was just going to quote some words on a little piece of paper, instead of talking to her like she **actually** wanted, she wouldn't give him what he wanted, either.

She dropped a volume of _Harper's Bazaar_ onto her mini-mountain of magazines. She pointed her finger down at her little mountain, before saying, "Duh".

"Oh!" He laughed awkwardly. He looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "I wouldn't have guessed you were into fashion." He said. Now he had a leg to stand on!

"Yeah, well, I am a girl, you know, and I love clothes. So, fashion was just calling out to me." She plucked his uniform. "But I feel calling the fashion police every time I see you."

"Oh." There went his confidence. His leg felt pretty infected and nasty.

"Actually, it's not just when I see you. It's anytime I see one of you hero-types." She said. "All you heroes either clash or wear blue."

"Well, sorry. Our outfits are meant to hide our secret identities. They don't need to be fashion statements." He said. He looked a little annoyed.

"They are making statements, but they aren't saying anything positive!" she said. She could see his annoyance. "But I guess I should leave the arrests to the fashion police." She added. She put her hand on his back. He stopped glaring at the magazines. God! He was putty in her hands.

"Yeah." He said. "By the way, I haven't seen you hanging around the Hive Five. Did you…?" he looked at her expectantly.

She took her hand off him. "Leave the Hive Five?" He nodded. "Yes." She picked up her stack of magazines and stood.

He stood next to her. "Really?! That's great!" He seemed genuinely happy.

He looked like he was thinking about all the things they could do together, now that she quit the Hive Five. She smirked and hexed him across the bookstore.

"Didn't say I went straight!" she yelled as she ran out of the building.


End file.
